The Eighth Cullen
by Dyl-Kat7394
Summary: The Cullen's adopt a five year old girl and look after her as part of their family. Now she's a teenager and has more to deal with then just crappy school work and grades. (Crap summary, explained better inside.)


**Okay so I've had this crazy idea in my nut for ages and I mean ages. I was just gonna write it for myself so I could unload some of my imagination into it. But then I thought why not chuck it out there, see what people think and if you guys really like it (which I doubt) then I might continue it. **

**So basically this is about a girl who has been adopted by the Cullen's because her parents were killed when she was five. She falls for the 'wrong' guy, much to the Cullen's disgust, and has to deal with that and trouble at school along with all the other drama that the Cullen's seem to attract. I know this is only the first chapter and it doesn't give you much, but I'm going for a new take on this compared with my Fifty Shades story. There will be no depressing, possibly mentally scenes in this story, I promise.  
**

**But anyway, on with the story. Sorry if it sucks!**

* * *

**Alexandra **

"Ow, dad stop, it hurts." I shout at my father as he pulls the shards of glass out of my forearm. "Argh, dad!" It sounds dramatic, but it really isn't. Let me explain.

My name is Alexandra-Jacquelyn Thompson Cullen. Lexi, Alex, AJ, Xandra, Ally, Dray, Al, Jac, and loads more for short, and I'm fourteen, almost fifteen, years old. I'm about five foot three, 'bout one hundred and twenty pounds, and I have short dark blonde hair and blue eyes. My dad or rather adoptive dad is Carlisle Cullen, and he is a doctor (the best doctor) at Forks General Hospital. My adoptive mother is Esme Cullen, and she does interior designing and renovations. I have three adoptive brothers and two adoptive sisters. Their names are Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. There are all older than me by like five human years, and it sucks. I hate being the baby of the house. They are all still in high school, and they all have plans of what they do when they leave, if they ever leave. Oh did I mention that they are all vampires? Yeah well they are. I'm not a vampire by the way; I'm just a regular human being who just happens to have a non biological vampire family. But I'll tell you more about that later.

Anyway so I'm in my dad's office slash home surgery room, and he is fixing me up after I managed to put my hand through a window. It's nothing new for me, I'm stupidly clumsy and things like this happen on a regular basis. The rest of the family is downstairs in the lounge waiting for dad to finish up, so we can make plans for the day. My siblings are supposed to be in school, because its sunny here. They can't go because they sparkle. Yes, I have sparkly vampire siblings, so what? It's a cool party trick.

Now back to my arm. Emmett was chasing me round the garden when I tripped and put my hand out, only for it to go straight through mom's greenhouse window. Now Emmett and I have to pay for a new window, and I have to be stitched up once again.

"Alexandra, stay still. The more you move, the longer it is going to take." Dad tells me.

"But daddy, it really hurts." I whine at him. I know he goes all soppy when I call him daddy. Paints a weird picture doesn't it, a soppy vampire.

"I know sweetie, I'm almost finished, I promise." He says calmly.

I sit there and chomp on my bottom lip, a habit I've had since I can remember, until dad has stitched me up and wrapped my arm in a bandage. He then takes the things he's used, such as gauze, swabs and thread, puts them in a bowl and sets fire to them. It's the normal thing to do because even though my family have been around me and my blood for almost ten years, it's still hard for them to control themselves.

"Right, you need to take it easy now Alexandra, okay? No more falling into windows." He joked.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault; you know Emmett was chasing me!" I pout at him.

He chuckles softly. "I know sweetie. You need to take these, every four hours." He said as he hands me two small pills. He also handed me a glass of water and I swallowed the pills down. He lifts me of the examination table and pulls me into a hug. Once he has released me he sets me on the ground and says, "Now go downstairs and tell your mother that you're okay."

"Okay. Thank you daddy." I stand on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I run out of the room.

"Be careful!" he shouts after me as I trip over my own feet and almost face plant the floor.

Once I'm safely down the stairs and in the living room I look around at the rest of my family, all of whom have stopped in the middle of conversation. Alice is sat in Jasper's lap with her head on his shoulder and he has his arms wrapped around her middle. Emmett is sat on the other couch and Rosalie has her head in his lap with her eyes closed and his hand in her hair. This might sound a bit weird because they are siblings, but none of us are actually connected by blood. We don't share the same DNA. We pose as a family so people don't get suspicious or confused. Here's how it works.

Jasper and Rosalie pose as twins and use the surname Hale, which is Rosalie's human surname. In school Jasper and Alice act as boyfriend and girlfriend, but they are actually husband and wife. Rosalie is married to Emmett, but they act as boyfriend and girlfriend in school too. Edward doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend, he hasn't found his soul mate yet, which is kinda sad I guess but he has forever to find them. He is sat on the floor with his back against the couch and mom was sat on the couch next to him.

Dad was the first vampire out of all of the family. He was changed by a rogue vampire in London back in 1663. In 1918 dad changed Edward because he was dying of Spanish Influenza, and Edward's biological mother told dad to do everything he could to save Edward. Dad changed mom in 1921 after she tried to commit suicide because of the death of her son. Dad changed Rose in 1933 after she was raped, beaten and left to die by her fiancé and his friends. Rose found Emmett after he had been mauled by a bear in 1935 and she carried Emmett over 100 miles to get him to dad so he could change Emmett. Rose said that Emmett was her soul mate and she loved him already, so dad changed him. Jasper and Alice were changed by different vampires and had a completely different up bringing then the rest of the family. Because Alice can see the future she knew Jasper would find her, and she knew they would end up becoming part of this family. In 1948 she sat in a diner waiting for Jasper to walk in, which of course he did. They were together for two years before they joined dad and the rest. Then almost ten years ago my parents were brutally murdered and I was there with them. I managed to hide from the killer and they never found me. Dad smelt the blood from my parents being killed and came to check it out. He found me sat between my parents, in a pool of their blood, holding both of their hands. It was my fifth birthday, and I thought my parents were messing around. Dad saw it and knew there was nothing he could do to help them, but he could help me. So he did. He took me back home and adopted me. And here I am now.

So, back to the present. They all looked up at me as I stood there by the stairs.

"How are you Alexandra?" mom asked me.

"I'm all good mom. Nothing major, just cuts and bruises as usual."

"That's good sweetheart. Would you like something to eat?" she asked. Although the rest of my family don't eat and they can't stand the smell or taste of human food, mom stills cooks all of my meals for me. I have been trying to learn how to cook but it really isn't working for me so mom said she's cool cooking for me.

"No thanks mom, I'm not really hungry. So what's the plan for today?" I asked everybody.

Before they could answer dad was sat next to mom with his arm around her. It didn't shock me; I'm used to vampire speed by now. "You and Emmett are grounded for the rest of the day. No cell phones, no laptops, no I-pods, no TV and no video games." He said before he kissed mom on the cheek.

"What?" Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Dad that's not fair!" I groaned.

"Yeah, it wasn't Dray's fault. Ground me not her." Emmett told dad. Wow, I didn't expect that. Emmett loves his video games.

Dad sat and thought about it for a couple of minutes. I looked over at Alice to see her smiling then I looked at Edward to see that he too was smiling. They knew what dad had planned. "Okay, Lexi you're not grounded, but you do have to accompany Alice on a shopping trip on the weekend." Dad said with a small smile.

That was worse than being grounded. "But dad-."

"No buts Lex, you're going. I've seen it." Alice says with a wide smile.

"Darn it." I mutter and I try to cross my arms, but fail as my right arm is heavily bandaged.

I head over to the couch and plunk down next to dad, letting my head fall back and closing my eyes. Then I thought came to my mind. Without looking up or opening my eyes I said, "Fine, Alice I'll go shopping with you, but only if we can go into the music store, Hot Topic, and the skate shop."

"No!" she whines. I love Alice, but if I have to go into all the shops in the mall she could at least go in some of my favorite shops. "Not Hot Topic, please Lex, don't make me do it." she fake sobs.

I take pity on my pixie sister. I open my eyes and look over at her. "Fine, we'll not go to Hot Topic. But we are defiantly going to the music store and the skate store. I need some new wheels for my board." I state.

If you haven't guessed by now, I skateboard; I've done it for years now. I love it; it's like a release when I'm just gliding down the side walk. I also BMX and mountain bike, but I'm kinda new to it so I'm not brilliant, yet. You might have also guessed that I'm not your typical girly girl. Picture this, a girl who wears skirts and dresses, designer clothes, tight tees and small shorts, high heels, spends hours on hair in the morning making sure it's perfect, and plastering her face in makeup, because apparently she looks 'dreadful' without it. Now picture the opposite. Picture a chick with skinny jeans (usually dark colours), baggy tee shirts with band logos and names on them, sometimes a baggy hoodie again with band names and logos on it, usually a belt with a skate company logo as the buckle, fat scuffed up high top sneakers or converse and a crap load of wrist bands and bracelets. No makeup, no spending hours on her hair, she just gets up out of bed, has a shower and dries her hair, if she can be bothered she'll brush it, if not then she just leaves it to go wild. Can you guess which one I am? If you said the chick with high heels and make up, you really need to pay way more attention.

I stand up to head to the kitchen for a bottle of water but I'm stopped in my tracks.

"Dray I thought you just got new wheels a couple of weeks ago?" Emmett chips in.

_Dammit. _"Yeah Em I did, but they're worn out already from all the boarding." I lied.

"What, all the boarding that you _haven't_ been doing?" Rosalie asks. _Shit, they're on to me. _

I saw Edward narrow his eyes at me. _Edward, don't._ I thought to him.

He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. Then he pulled his cell phone out and typed something. My cell buzzed with a text from him.

_**Eddy: Why not Alex, this needs sorting, now. **_

_Edward if you care for me at all you won't do this! _ I think shout at him.

I can see his jaw tense from here as he types another text.

_**Eddy: Either you say something or I do.**_

_No. _

He opens his mouth to speak. "Alright! I'll tell them." I blurt out.

They all look at me and wait for me to elaborate. After a few minutes when I still don't speak mom says, "Tell us what Alex?" she sounds worried as usual.

"Well, um, my board wheels aren't worn down, I've barely used it recently." I tell them without looking at anyone.

"I don't think I've seen you on your board since we got you the new wheels." Dad says with a small frown.

"Well that's because, um, well its, um, because, someone stole my board." I say the last bit quickly. I risk a glance up and see them all looking intently at me.

"Someone what?" Rosalie asked me.

"Someone robbed my board from my locker at school. I still haven't found out who." I mumble.

I can feel tears start to form on my eyes. Why am I crying about a skateboard you ask? I'm crying because it is the only thing that I have that was my fathers. I have a couple of tiny memories where I remember watching him boarding in the back yard and doing tricks. I remember wishing I could do the same and asking him whether he could teach me. He used to say 'all in good time Lex, we have all the time in the world'. Turns out he was wrong. Anyway, when they found his will it said that he had left me with all of his savings, which were a couple hundred thousand dollars and his skateboard. I didn't want the money, I still don't. Dad put it in a savings bank account for me, and I've never touched it. So that's why I'm crying about a skateboard.

"Oh my god, Lex." Alice says when she spots my tears.

She climbs out of Jasper's lap with the grace that only she could have, and she comes to stand in front of me. She wraps her tiny arms around me and hugs me to her. I hug my pixie sister back and put my head on her shoulder to try and stop my tears that I know are falling. I hate crying, I feel like it shows weakness, and I hate being weak in front of people even if they are my family.

"I don't know how I didn't see this." She murmurs. "I'm so sorry Lex."

"It's not your fault." I mumble against her shoulder. "Jeez, I feel like such a pansy."

I pull away from her and wipe my face with my sleeve. I walk to the kitchen, grab a bottle of water out of the fridge then walk back to the lounge. I sit back down and take a swig before I look at the rest of my family. They don't know what to say, but they all look sad.

"It's cool guys. It was just a board." I say to them, but I feel a pang of sadness and pain come into me. I look at Jasper and see that he too felt it.

"We are going to get your board back Alex. I don't care what it takes." Edward says, he sounds angry about something.

"Can we talk about something else? This is getting me down." I say truthfully.

"Of course we can. How is your school work coming along Alexandra?" mom asks me and I cringe.

"Um yeah mom, it's going pretty good." I lie.

"Alexandra-Jacquelyn Thompson Cullen, you better not be lying to me." she warns.

Dammit, I can't get away with this. "I'm sorry mom. It's just this year has been really hard so far." I protest.

"Have you been doing your homework and handing it on time?" she questions.

"Yes?" I say it as more of a question then an answer.

She sighs although she really doesn't need the air. "Alexandra how many times do we have to tell you? You only go through school the one time and once you finish that's it."

"Well that's not true for us."Emmett says sounding annoyed. I laugh at him because all of my siblings have repeated high school countless times.

"This is not funny Lexi, this is a serious matter." My mom scolds me.

"I know mom, I'm sorry, it's just I'm finding the work really hard this year and it's not because I'm not doing my homework. I just genuinely don't understand the stuff I'm being taught." I tell her.

I've been trying to hold this off for as long as possible because I know my parents will go ape shit when they find out how much I've been struggling and how much my grades are sucking already this year. Luckily my siblings have been too busy with their own thing to pick up my bad grades and school work. Another good thing about them having their own thing to do is none of them have noticed that there is a new girl in my year. Of course a new girl is nothing to worry about, unless you're me. Everyone else in the school is used to me and my weird ways. They're used to the way I dress, speak, look and do things and they don't bother themselves with me. Newbie's stay clear of me. They think I'm a freak, a loner, a wannabe emo slash skater kid. They think I'm messed in the head and they stay away from me most of the time. But this new girl made it her top priority to bully me all day every day. I mean like I think she changed her timetable so she could be in the same class as me and pick on me throughout the lesson. It wasn't so bad to start off with because as soon as the bell would go I would be out of there and go somewhere in the school that she hadn't found yet. But now that she's been here a couple of months she knows all the hidey holes, all the short cuts, everything. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who took my skateboard. It's the sort of thing she would do just to get to me. Some other girl in my year told the newbie about how much my board meant to me and I think she thought it would be funny to steal it. I don't even know her name but she seems to know everything about me. My name, my family's names, that I'm adopted and that my biological parents were murdered. I mean none of that is a secret but I don't talk about it so I don't know how she found out. But anywho, that's why I'm failing in school at the moment and why I've not been talking to family about it. If I talk to them they will know something is wrong and they won't let it drop until I've told them everything.

"Lexi." My dad's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I've called your name four times, were you day dreaming?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah, sorry dad. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I am going to ring the school and ask them if there is anything they can do to help you with your work. I'm sure they have a study-buddy system and we can get someone who can help you out." He says smiling.

"Yeah but dad-."

He cuts me off. "No buts Lexi, it's going to happen. In the mean time your siblings can help you with your work, right guys?"

. . .

So after a couple of hours of my siblings trying to explain my homework to me in different ways, I finally understand some of it and I can do it and get it handed in. dad was called into work on an emergency and mom was out shopping for food for me so it was just my siblings and me in the house.

"Lex, do you mind if Jasper and I go hunting?" Alice asked me after I was finished my maths homework.

"No its cool guys, go for it." I say to them and they stand up and disappear at vampire speed. I look round at my other siblings and my eyes immediately go to Edwards. "Whoa Eddy, you wanna go hunting too?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "Look at your eyes dude." I say and I hold up my phone so he can see his reflection in the screen. His eyes go wide when he sees how black they are. He doesn't say anything; he just stands up and storms off. "Well that was different, Eddy never gets like that." I mumble to myself.

"Don't worry about him Dray, he'll be fine." Emmett says calmly. "Um Dray?"

"Let me guess, you guys wanna go hunting too?" I said without looking up from my work.

"Yeah. Is that cool with you?" Em asks.

"Yeah go for it, but if dad asks, I didn't know that you were going out." I tell him. I am not getting the blame for him going out when he's suppose to be grounded.

"'Kay. Bye Dray, love you!" Emmett says as he jumps up and bounds out with Rose close behind him.

"Yeah love you too." I mumble to the empty room.

I pack up my school things and head up to my room. It is pretty much identical to Edward's room except I have a double bed instead of a little couch thing. I threw my school stuff on my desk and fall backwards onto my bed. Then I sit up grab my stereo remote of my bedside table and lie back down. I can't remember what I had playing last so it could be anything from Evanescence or Black Veil rides to Debussy or a recording of Edward playing piano. I pressed the play button and the sweet sound of P!nk's voice comes through my speakers as she sings Fuckin' Perfect. I love P!nk, like really love her. Her songs are so meaningful, well most of them are and she's not afraid to speak the truth. I love all of her songs but my favourite by far has got to be Dear Mr President. It makes me cry every time I hear it but I love it and I could quite easily listen to it all day every day for the rest of my life. I know all of the lyrics to all of her songs so I start to sing quietly to myself. I know I'm far from perfect and to be honest I'm not sure I want to be. I mean it's got to be pretty boring to be perfect right? I like how I am and I'm not going to change for anyone.

The alarm on my cell goes off and interrupts my thoughts. I remember that I had set it to remind me I needed to take my next lot of pain relieve for my arm. I sigh, stand up and make my way to my dad's office where he keeps all of his medical things. He said that if he wasn't back by the time I had to take my meds, then I had to into his office and take two from the bottle that he was going to leave on his desk for me. When I got to his desk I saw that there was no bottle of pills on it. _Dammit. _I looked around his office until my eyes fell on the cabinet in the corner. I made my way over to it and to my surprise it was still open. Dad's not usually this careless when it comes to drugs. But then again he was called off in a hurry and when a vampire has to hurry you know it's something bad. I open the cabinet and pull out bottles of pills and liquid one after the other until I find one that looks like the one dad had this morning. I pop the so called child proof cap and shake the bottle until there are two little pills sat on my hand. They look like the ones I took this morning so I'm guessing they are. I put the bottle back and head to the kitchen for a glass of water. Then I head back up to my room, lock my door and sit on my bed. The reason why I lock my bedroom door is because of how my parents died. They left the back door unlocked just the once and that was enough for someone to come in and kill them. In my eyes, you can never be too careful.

My stereo is still playing but it has gone onto The Diary of Jane acoustic version by Breaking Benjamin, again another great band. I pop the pills into my mouth and wash them down, and then I relax back on my bed and close my eyes. Slowly I drift into unconsciousness and the last thing I remember is someone shouting my name through my door and banging on it.

* * *

**Soooooo whatcha think? I have like 700 words already for chapter 2 if you guys want me to continue with it, but if you do the update won't be out for a while because I have a lot of other stuff to do as well. **

**Anyway please review and lot me into your thoughts, or PM if you have questions, suggestions or if you just want to rip me to shreds and not be public about it. **

**Okie doke! **

**Much love to all :D **


End file.
